


Hope's Gifts.

by Madquinn13



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Baby Things, Decorating, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Mentions of Character Death, Post canon, Shopping, wickoff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: Takes place right after the creation of New Fillory and how everyone else is dealing with the missing members of their group by distracting themselves with the fact that Julia and 23 did zero prep for their baby.
Relationships: Kady Orloff-Diaz/Julia Wicker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Hope's Gifts.

**Author's Note:**

> Kady and Julia are already established. They were officially back together when Julia and 23 broke up in the show before knowing about the pregnancy.

“Everyone’s gone?” 23 asked looking around at the room of solemn faces and a depressed cat.   
“Not gone-gone.” Eliot spoke up. “They’re not dead.”  
“No of course not. Not dead, just missing. We should have been there...”  
“You were in labour…” Kady eyed Julia as if that had just slipped her mind.  
“And almost died.” 23 still wasn’t fully recovered from that scare.  
“So no we shouldn’t have been. It was completely reasonable why we weren’t.”   
“It must have worked. They’re in New Fillory. We just need to travel to a new world that was just created.” Julia was pacing around the room Hope in her arms asleep. She looked at 23. “We have nothing better to do, I mean we’re unemployed and homeless.”   
“You’re not homeless. For the last time you can stay in the Penthouse. You can turn one of the rooms into Hope’s. I don’t care if she cries non stop at all hours. I want you to stay.”   
“We might as well just stay there Julia. All the baby stuff we have is still there. Shit we need a crib. Besides it won’t be weird, Hope can tell everyone at school that she lives with her parents and mommy’s girlfriend.”  
“23, go make a list of what you have at the penthouse, Jules and I can go get the other things Hope needs.” Kady offered the helpful info ignoring the plan that 23 seemed to have that he would always live with them. She knew he had to be in Hope’s life and yes she was just Julia’s girlfriend but still, it felt like Hope was hers and she didn’t want to be the reason Hope didn’t have an easy time with school.   
“I’ll come with. Make sure Hope lives in style.” Eliot offered. When he saw the hesitation on Julia’s face he added. “I think we all could use a little distraction.”   
“Okay, come down to Ikea with us.”   
“Ikea? Oh no no no. I will text you colors. You will stick to them for the bedding and furniture.”  
“Ok.” Julia was fine with putting this in Eliot’s hands she trusted his style judgements and she knew he needed the distraction more than anyone. After all Margo was gone, maybe dead and no one knew that terror of losing your other half better than Julia.   
“Can I make a request?” Penny asked staring at his sleeping daughter.   
“No the nursery is not being decorated in scarves.” Eliot quipped.   
“I don’t think the theme should be Fillory.” He looked up at Julia trying to judge her reaction.   
“Fillory is gone Penny. It was destroyed. You should know you brought your newborn there when it was being destroyed.”  
“I was thinking more in terms of the books.”   
“No I wasn’t thinking about decorating a nursery in the twisted fantasies from a pedophile’s mind. Trust me the theme will be fantastic.” 

…  
Penny was reading and rereading the safety features on the cribs. Kady was seeing which ones converted to toddler beds and then twin or double beds so they could get their money’s worth. Julia, she was focused on the style, not that she wasn’t worried about safety features but she knew 23 had it covered. Every crib she looked at she wondered if Quentin would like it which was ridiculous since he knew nothing about cribs or babies, or setting up nursies.   
“I like this one.” She settled on the last one on the floor.   
“That one?” 23 eyed it as if he suspected it of being a bomb.   
“I like the wood. It’s not painted. It looks natural, like something that could have been made in someone’s woodshop.”   
“Is that approved by Eliot?”   
“Yup and it goes to a toddler bed.”  
“But all 4 sides are bars. Others have two ends as solid.”   
“I like this one.” Julia repeated.   
“This one it is.” Kady looked over to 23 to see if he challenged the choice. “Sniglar crib and I take it we want the changing table too?”  
“Yup. I want everything natural wood colored.”   
“I’ll go check out the dressers.” 23 sighed before heading over to the section. Julia just reached into the crib and picked up the golden lab stuffed toy and hugged it before showing it to Hope who was awake and strapped to her mom.   
“Uncle Quentin used to have one just like this. He loved it so much he brought with him when he went to college.”   
“When we get home I’m going to track it down, same with all the other things from your apartment that went missing.”   
“Or just went to a dump.” Julia sighed, it wasn’t that she missed her apartment, it would always be the scene of that horrible event to her, but she missed the photos she had on her walls, Quentin’s room of his things and especially their table with their map drawn on it.   
“I will find a way to get them back. Promise.” Kady kissed her cheek before looking over at 23 lost in the choices of places to put clothes. “Come on lets find the perfect dresser for her.”   
…  
Eliot had the room closed off. He hired a painter who was busy making his vision a reality. Before they split he asked Julia if it was okay to turn Quentin’s room into the nursery and she said she was thinking of doing the same thing. So he was sat in what was unofficially his room making something by hand.   
He knew it would bring up sad memories, but also a lot of happy ones and that was what mattered.   
Sure he was closer now to Julia only due to their shared grief, and the fact they each knew what it felt like to have an exorcising axe impale you (which was something he would love to forget), but she would always just be Quentin’s friend to him. His best connection with her was Quentin.

…  
When the new family came home the nursery wasn’t ready but Hope had a place to sleep in her bassinet Santa gave her and Uncle Eliot had made something that he was allowing them to see before the big reveal. 

“Everyone take a seat.” There was a box that made Julia worried it was 6ft stuffed animal that Eliot was standing next to grinning clearly proud of himself. “Now I made this for little Hope Quentin because according to stories I heard about her mom as a kid and the fact that she’s growing up in the HQ of the boss bitch Hedge of the world, she’s gonna learn and see all kinds of magic tricks, real and fake. So I thought might as well get her to use to it now.”   
He tossed the box away and revealed a floating mobile, it had all 52 cards from a deck handing seemingly randomly suspended in what looked to be midair slowly turning themselves as the mobile turned. Julia looked closer at the cards and felt her eyes tear up. They were Quentin’s cards. Not his deck, not that she thought so, but they were identical.   
“El…” She met his eyes and they were watery too. She crossed the small distance and wrapped her arms around him. “It’s perfect. Thank you so much.”  
“Well, you know, if it was up to him, he’d probably decorate her room in Fillory and close up magic so…”   
“He so would.”


End file.
